My Love Is a Ghost
by Aerith Acquilla Achetes
Summary: Special fict for SASUNARU's DAY 2010. Collab with Rei-no-otome. "Hosh hosh! Ne-neji, tempat ini me-menyeramkan!" seorang pemuda berambut merah berucap kewalahan. Pemuda satunya yang memiliki rambut hitam mengangguk. RnR please..


**MY LOVE IS A GHOST**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, gaje, typos, de-el-el.

Summary : "Hosh hosh! Ne-neji, tempat ini me-menyeramkan!" seorang pemuda berambut merah berucap kewalahan. Pemuda satunya yang memiliki rambut hitam mengangguk. Mengiyakan kebenaran dari pernyataan teman—er—kekasihnya barusan. Mereka pun terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Shirakawa.

Hola!

Miko come back again dengan fict yang baru. SPECIAL FIC FOR SASUNARU's DAY 2010!. Kali ini miko gak ngerjain sendiri. Collab bareng sama author yang namanya Rei-no-otome. Thanks Rei! XD

Dua orang pemuda berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, deru nafas mengiringi derap langkah mereka.

"Hosh hosh! Ne-Neji, tempat ini me-menyeramkan!" seorang pemuda berambut merah berucap kewalahan. Pemuda satunya yang memiliki rambut hitam mengangguk. Mengiyakan kebenaran dari pernyataan teman—er—kekasihnya barusan. Mereka pun terus berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Shirakawa.

Shirakawa, tempat ini merupakan lahan wisata yang gemar didatangi turis lokal maupun luar. Tempat yang berada di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Shirakawa merupakan area perumahan yang letaknya berada di kaki gunung. Suasana di sana asri, membuat teduh wilayah tersebut.

Shirakawa punya banyak keajaiban. Keajaiban pertama dan kedua, akan kami ceritakan disini.

Bermula dari kunjungan seorang Earl dari kota Oto yang hendak merasakan suasana yang bagaikan velvet di Shirakawa. Earl muda yang juga memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi serta paras yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan. Namun, Earl tersebut sepertinya belum berniat mencari pendamping hidup. Ia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya, tenggelam dalam dunia bisnis. Singkatnya, tokoh utama kita kali ini adalah seorang workaholic.

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang antik berkualitas tinggi yang terdiri dari ranjang king-size, lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati, cermin yang kira-kira memiliki panjang 1,5 meter dan beberapa perabotan mahal lainnya—berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang sudah dipastikan sang Earl. Ia merapikan dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Tak lama, terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari arah pintu besar dengan ukiran Forklore.

"Masuk," sang Earl memberi aba-aba.

Tak lama, seorang pria berbadan tegap yang mengenakan masker di wajahnya berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

Dari gaya berpakaiannya—capochin hitam, tuxedo hitam, dan kemeja putih—dapat dipastikan kalau ia adalah seorang butler.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, jadwal keberangkatan anda ke Konoha diundur 1 jam. Ini kesalahan saya yang terlambat memesan tiket kereta api," butler yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake membungkukkan badan. Meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Tak masalah. Itu saja urusanmu?" Sasuke, sang Earl, bertanya dengan nada dingin. Matanya tetap terfokus pada dasi dan cermin.

Kakashi mengangguk dan undur diri dari ruangan tersebut.

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan," ucapnya sembari menutup pintu.

Sasuke mendengus, 'Bilang saja kalau kau ingin bermesraan dengan koki yang bernama Iruka.'

Sementara itu di Konoha, tepatnya di salah satu Minka di Shirakawa, terdengar jeritan seseorang.

"Ha-ha-hantuuuuu! Aaaaaa!" seorang remaja wanita berteriak lalu lari terbirit-birit dari Minka yang hangat itu.

"Hihihihi! Lihat ekspresinya," terdengar cekikikan seseorang dari dalam Minka tersebut. Seorang perempuan berambut putih masuk dan melempar sosok tak terlihat yang sedang tertawa itu dengan sendal hingga dia menampakkan wujudnya.

"Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan suka mengganggu orang! Aku yakin, perempuan tadi akan membuat Minka baru untuk tempat tinggalnya!" teriak perempuan itu, lalu menjitak kepala yang memiliki rambut kuning tersebut.

"Ouch! Shion! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Menyenangkan tahu!" sungut orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Ck, ck. Senang di atas penderitaan orang lain? Benar-benar sifat yang buruk. Berhenti, atau kau akan ku hukum!" seru Shion dan menarik Naruto keluar dari Minka tersebut lalu pergi ke sebuah taman.

Itulah sang penunggu Shirakawa kala musim dingin yang bernama Naruto. Hantu dengan sosok ceria dan ramah yang dapat melelehkan hati semua orang tanpa terkecuali Shion. Sayangnya, dia memiliki sifat jahil yang amat sangat. Seandainya penduduk Shirakawa dapat melihat sosok Naruto, bisa dipastikan dia akan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Naruto tinggal bersama dengan Shion. Seorang Miko di kuil Shirakawa. Oleh sebab itu, dia dapat melihat Naruto karena kemampuannya. Jika Naruto bertindak macam-macam, Shion tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumnya.

"Huft…Kau ini, baru hari pertama musim dingin, sudah mengganggu dan menyuruh orang untuk membangun Minka baru seenaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shion tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari hamparan salju putih di hadapannya.

"Shi-shion, maafkan aku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah memiliki banyak teman. Kau tahu kan? Sangat sulit mendapatkan seorang teman bagi seorang hantu sepertiku," Naruto menunduk. Nada penyesalan terdengar darinya.

Melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan yang tersirat dari raut muka Naruto, Shion tak mampu berlama-lama mengenakan topeng 'dinginnya'. Ia pun segera menatap mata Naruto yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hei, aku kan ada di sini. Aku yakin, suatu saat, kau akan memiliki seseorang yang sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu. Untuk sementara, biarkanlah aku menemanimu ya!" Shion berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yah, kuharap apa yang kau katakan benar," dengus Naruto.

"Tentu saja benar! Aku kan seorang Miko," jawab Shion Narsis.

"Huh! Mulai lagi deh penyakitmu! Kena kau!" Naruto melempar gumpalan salju ke wajah Shion.

"Awas kau ya!" Shion membalas. Dimulailah acara perang salju antara Naruto dan Shion.

**xx**

"Tuan muda, kita telah sampai di Shirakawa," seorang butler keluar dari mobil limousine hitam mewah yang mengkilat. Gerbang masuk Shirakawa yang menjulang merupakan garis start mereka. Dimana mobil dan segala teknologi tidak dipersilahkan menyentuh area ini.

Sang butler mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendapati genggaman dari sang majikan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Sejauh mata onyxnya memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah hamparan salju yang jika dilihat mirip dengan permandani putih. Rumah-rumah di sana tersusun dengan rapi. Benar-benar indah seperti yang dibicarakan.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Sasuke segera memberi titah pada Kakashi untuk segera mencari penginapan.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki untuk segera menapak dalam lingkup Shirakawa.

"Tuan bangsawan," sapa seorang pemuda paruh baya yang berambut putih panjang. Nyaris terlihat seperti durian putih jika ia dalam posisi duduk.

Sasuke dan Kakashi menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Pemuda paruh baya tersebut menebarkan senyuman komersil.

Kelihatannya ada udang di balik batu.

"Apa anda sedang mencari tempat untuk bermalam, Earl?"

Tuh kan, benar.

"Apakah Earl dan butler-san berkenan untuk bermalam di penginapan saya?" tawarnya.

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di dagu seraya menimbang-nimbang tawaran dari pengusaha penginapan ini.

'Kuterima sajalah. Toh, sudah larut malam. Aku juga harus menaruh barang-barangku.'

Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui ajakan komersil pria itu dan mengangguk pelan. Pandangan pria paruh baya itu berbinar-binar. Pikirnya, ia baru saja mendapat durian runtuh. Yah, seorang Earl pastinya akan menyewa kamar dengan harga yang tinggi. Mendapat keuntungan sebesar-besarnya memang tujuan bisnis, bukan?

Pemuda berambut putih itu mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Kakashi untuk memasuki penginapannya.

Penginapan yang cukup bagus, minimal di dalamnya tak berisi perabotan ecek-ecek. Desainnya elegan, terlihat dari ruang tamu yang tersusun atas kursi mahoni dan lampu hias gantung mewah serta tak lupa satu set perlengkapan minum teh dari Bone China yang telah stand-by di atas meja kaca.

Kakashi segera mengangkat barang bawaannya ke kamar yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Jiraiya—nama pemilik penginapan itu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih terdiam di ruang tamu. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan indah yang terpampang di balik jendela besar di penginapan itu.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sangat mengagumi Shirakawa. Ia yang maniak estetika tak pernah berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memenuhi hasrat keindahannya itu. Dan kini ia menemukannya. Bak Pandora yang akhirnya dapat dibuka, bagai seorang anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh orang tuanya, Sasuke merasa senang. Senang dalam kamus Sasuke tentunya punya konotasi yang berlainan dengan masyarakat kalangan bawah. Seorang Earl tak akan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa senangnya itu dengan tingkah atau kata-kata. Earl hanya menunjukan kesenangannya secara samar, itupun dalam hati. Ditambah, Sasuke punya sebuah rahasia dan tragedi yang tersimpan di sini. Tragedi yang ia buang dari pikirannya dan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam memorinya.

**TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Suara ketukan beruntun terdengar dari arah pintu, Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget, buyar sudah lamunannya. Dengan tergesa ia segera membukakan pintu penginapan.

Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda yang tengah kehabisan nafas berdiri di ambang pintu.

"To-tolong kami!" seorang pemuda yang berambut merah berkata dengan terbata-bata.

Sementara pemuda satunya masih bergulat dengan deru nafasnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Nada dingin tetap terdengar dari tutur katanya, sekalipun sebenarnya ia sangat merasa heran dengan keadaan dua pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya menarik jas Armani Sasuke, membuat jas tersebut sedikit kusut,"Ka-kami barusan dikejar ha-hantu!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Namun hanya sejenak, karena selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan seringaian khas Uchiha miliknya. Tentunya perubahan ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat dilihat oleh dua orang yang masih kelelahan itu, mengingat badan mereka saling bertolak belakang.

"Dimana kalian menemukan hantu itu?" Sasuke mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut hitam dengan pupil mata berwarna lavender—yang membuatnya teringat akan seorang lady dari keluarga Hyuuga yang punya kebiasaan gagap. Ciri-ciri mereka nyaris sama.

Pemuda berambut hitam menjawab,"Di dekat Minka…"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari penginapan tersebut.

'Akhirnya… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya!' serunya dalam hati.

"Tuan!" pemuda berambut hitam itu mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu telah luput dari pandangannya. Tertutup kabut malam hari.

**xx**

Sasuke berjalan menyelusuri Shirakawa. Malam hari serta cuaca yang cukup buruk—kabut tebal dan salju yang turun cukup deras—tidak mampu membuat nyali Earl satu ini menjadi ciut. Sebaliknya, bak menaiki permainan yang menguji adrenalin, Sasuke merasa tertantang. Semakin banyaknya rintangan yang menghadang, semakin bulat tekadnya.

Hanya demi satu tujuan, bertemu dengan 'dia'. Bertemu dengannya yang dikabarkan hilang di Shirakawa beberapa tahun silam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Su-sudah cukup. Baiklah aku me-menyerah!" Shion mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya.

"Eh? Kemana Shion yang biasanya pergi? Tidak biasanya kau mau menyerah dariku," tanya Naruto meledek.

"Ini sudah malam. Cuaca disini pun sedang buruk, apa kau tidak merasakannya? Lagipula instingku sedang tidak enak," Shion mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo sini!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Shion berdiri. Mereka berduapun berjalan melewati semak-semak dan beberapa pohon di sekitar taman.

**KREK…**

'Ada seseorang!' Shion menarik tangan Naruto dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Ada ap-engh," Naruto hendak mengeluarkan suaranya namun, berhasil di tahan oleh Shion.

"Ssssttt! Diamlah sebentar! Ikuti aku," bisik Shion. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Perlahan mereka mengendap-endap dari pohon yang satu ke yang lainnya.

Terlihatlah sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di samping Minka, seolah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Si-siapa dia?" tanya Naruto berbisik.

"Entahlah, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan orang itu," Shion masih mengamati pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

'Hah? Jangan-jangan dia? Ti-tidak mungkin. Pasti bukan dia, tapi…' Naruto menggeleng, menepis pikiran yang tengah melayang-layang di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Shion membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Si-siapa? Orang i-itu? Ti-tidak. A-aku ti-tidak mengenalnya…" jawab Naruto gugup.

'kenapa dia? tidak biasanya dia gugup begitu. Pasti ada yang Naruto sembunyikan,' pikir Shion menyelidik.

"Aha! Aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin berkenalan dengannya kan? Sini biar aku bantu," tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Shion langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk mendekati Sasuke. Naruto yang panik bukan main langsung menghilangkan wujudnya.

"Permisi… Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Shion muncul tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun berbalik.

"Ka-kau…"

"Ya, perkenalkan aku Shion." Shion menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hn. Bukan kau. Tapi, orang disebelahmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

'Ternyata benar. Dialah orangnya,' gumam Naruto tidak percaya.

"Wow, kau bisa melihatnya? Naruto, munculah!" Shion memerintah Naruto. Naruto pun muncul dan langsung bersembunyi di balik Shion.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi pemalu seperti itu. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara," Shion menarik paksa lengan Naruto dibelakangnya. Namun, Naruto tetap tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Shion, sepertinya aku sakit. Aku kedinginan! Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah karena bermain denganmu tadi," Naruto memohon.

"Benarkah? Kasihan… Tapi, kau harus tahu sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang," Shion berbicara pada Naruto seakan tak ada seorangpun yang mengamati mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Seorang hantu tidak akan bisa sakit, Naruto! Kau masih perlu belajar dari hantu-hantu lain," Shion menjitak kepala Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan lantaran perdebatan konyol itu berdehem, memberitahukan bahwa –ia-juga-ada-di situ.

Mengetahui maksud Sasuke, Naruto dan Shion menghentikan pembicaraan. Mereka beralih untuk mendapati air muka dingin dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Eh? Maaf, kami jadi melupakanmu. Haha!" Shion tertawa garing.

Sang Uchiha tetap tak bergeming dengan raut mukanya yang bagaikan Yuki-otoko itu.

Sementara Naruto, ia kembali menyembunyikan siluetnya di balik hakama yang Shion kenakan.

Shion makin merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang tidak biasa.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" merasa geram, dengan sekuat tenaga Shion menarik lengan Naruto hingga Naruto berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. Menghilangkan wujudnya adalah hal sia-sia, megingat pemuda stoic itu dapat melihatnya. Bagi Naruto, inilah saat dimana ia sangat ragu, gugup dan kehabisan akal. Dia begitu nampak bodoh di depan Sasuke.

Naruto tak perlu menanyakan siapa sebenarnya pemuda dingin di depannya—yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Tanpa salam perkenalan dan tanpa perlu pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya pun, Naruto tahu benar siapa pemuda berani yang menantang derasnya salju di malam hari dan justru berkunjung ke Minka yang cukup angker ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto mendesis. Sangat pelan, sehingga suara angin malam dapat meredamnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dari balik jemarinya yang masih setia menutupi wajahnya.

Blue sky Naruto menangkap sesuatu dari bola mata yang sedang memandangnya dalam diam itu. Ada rasa berkecamuk yang tersirat dari dua onyx yang beradu dengan sapphire miliknya.

Dan sekali lagi, tanpa perlu bertanya, Naruto telah mengetahuinya. Mengetahui makna dan alasan pandangan yang tertuju pada dirinya itu.

Mereka telah lama saling kenal.

Dulu, dan seharusnya sampai saat ini. Mereka punya ikatan yang mengekang mereka. Walau sifatnya mengekang, nyatanya mereka menanggapinya dengan sumringah. Sebaliknya, kekangan itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu berarti untuk mereka. Yang seharusnya mereka jaga. Yang tak akan pernah habis dimakan usia dan waktu. Tapi, apa? Takdir dengan kejam memisahkan mereka. Mereka yang seharusnya kini tengah membagi porsi kebahagiaan mereka, malah berpisah. Mengkhianati janji mereka yang menginginkan keabadian bagi 'dunia' mereka. 'Dunia' yang hanya bisa dijamah oleh mereka saja, tentunya.

Mereka menangis. Meskipun realisasinya mereka ada di tempat yang berlainan, walau raga mereka telah menginjak alam yang berbeda, batin dan hati merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa berbohong. Batin merasakan perih, sakit dan sedih atas perpisahan mereka. Sementara hati, mengiangkan untaian kalimat rindu, ingin bertemu.

Tapi Naruto tak habis pikir, ini terlalu cepat. Ya, terlalu cepat baginya dan pemuda yang satunya untuk bertemu pasca hari itu.

Dan, seharusnya tdaklah semudah ini untuk mereka bisa bertatap muka.

Mustahil dan rasa tidak percaya serta tak lupa tidak adanya kesiapan hati itulah yang membuat Naruto enggan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Naruto takut jika dalam hatinya masih tertanam perasaan itu. Perasaan yang menjadi alasan sang takdir untuk memisahkan mereka. Alasan kenapa ia kini telah meninggalkan raganya, di Shirakawa.

Selain itu, Naruto takut menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang seolah memperingatkan Naruto bahwa ia dan Sasuke telah berbeda. Bahwa ia tak bisa bersama Sasuke. Bahwa, cinta mereka adalah cinta terlarang. Cinta. Harusnya perasaan seperti itu tidak bersemi di hatinya, terlebih untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

Keberadaan Sasuke membuat perasaan Naruto bercampur-aduk. Kini ia menekuk mukanya. Air mata telah siap mengalir dari pelupuk mata, siap mengaliri pipinya yang kini berwarna pucat.

Shion memilih untuk diam, ia tak mau ambil keputusan. Salah-salah, bisa berujung pada sesuatu yang buruk.

Sementara Sasuke kini tengah mengambil inisiatif, menarik kedua tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto mau menatapnya.

"Kau jijik padaku sampai-sampai kau enggan bertatap muka denganku, Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, Shion membulatkan matanya—terkejut. Sementara Naruto, reaksinya tak jauh beda dengan miko berambut panjang itu. Yang membedakan mereka hanya arti dari keterkejutan tersebut.

Shion terkejut karena nama Naruto meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, yang berarti menjelaskan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu kenal dengan teman hantunya yang kini tengah bersikap aneh.

Sementara Naruto, ia tak menyangka bahwa dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan yang ada, Sasuke justru memilih pertanyaan yang begitu mengena di hati Naruto. Menusuk relung hatinya. Kembali membuka luka lama yang belum menutup sepenuhnya.

Jijik?

'Aku jijik pada Sasuke?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mustahil. Naruto tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah merasa jijik pada pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

Ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Walau kini ia hanyalah hantu. Tapi, kata 'jijik' tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memberitahukan bahwa jawabannya 'tidak'. Ia tidak merasa jijik pada Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menghindariku?" suara Sasuke terdengar melembut. Pelan-pelan, Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya. Mendapati sesorang yang ia cintai, seseorang yang terus mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya dan menghilang begitu saja, tidak bisa tidak menahan air mata yang terlanjur membasahi area matanya.

Naruto menangis.

"Naruto?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Naruto masih terus menatap Sasuke di sela-sela deraian air matanya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke kembali memanggil Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke telah merengkuh tubuh Naruto, tubuh yang sama-sekali tidak bersuhu. Terasa begitu hambar saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Maafkan aku…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto, dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab dengan suara parau hingga membuat Sasuke makin menyesal.

**(FLASHBACK )**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua merupakan sepasang kekasih. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, hubungan mereka berdua sangat ditentang dari kedua belah pihak, pihak Sasuke maupun Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak peduli akan larangan orang tuanya tetap memilih berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya pikiran mereka berdua tidaklah sama. Sasuke lebih mementingkan karir dibanding dengan rasa cintanya. Rasa cinta yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan hidupnya.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berlibur di Shirakawa pada musim dingin nanti. Sasuke sempat berpikir sejenak, akhirnya diapun menyetujui hal tersebut. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan mungkin mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang bahkan adalah kekasihnya dengan mudah, pikiran mereka sangatlah cerdik. Tak mau melakukan hal yang repot tanpa mendapatkan imbalan apapun.

Hari yang 'mereka' tunggu pun tiba. Sasuke sengaja menjemput Naruto agar rencananya berhasil.

Ketika sampai, mereka langsung mencari penginapan, beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas penat selama menempuh perjalanan. Malam harinya, Sasuke mengajak naruto untuk berjalan-jalan hingga sampailah pada sebuah taman. Tepat saat mereka dan Shion berdiri sekarang.

"Naruto..," suara dingin Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" tanya Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang sedang serius menatapnya. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto pun akhirnya menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, seolah siap menerkam dirinya.

"A-ada apa, Teme? Dan ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto berusaha mendapatkan arti dari tatapan maut Sasuke.

"Hhh, kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Dobe. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku!" nada bicara Sasuke naik, hingga membuat Naruto secara tak sadar berjalan mundur perlahan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ka-kau tidak serius mengatakannya, 'kan?" mata langitnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku serius Na-ru-to! Kita p-u-t-u-s!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan perasaan Naruto.

"Hha! Ternyata benar dugaanku, saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba juga. Baiklah, agar kau tak melihat wajahku lagi, aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" Naruto tersenyum getir menguatkan hatinya. Kemudian dia berlari memasuki hutan lebat Shirakawa, pikiran dan hatinya telah sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Tunggu Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan kesana!"

Percuma. Mau sekeras apapun Sasuke berteriak, Naruto tidak akan dan tak mau mendengarnya.

Naruto Terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan segala resiko dalam cuaca buruk ini. Entah apa yang membawanya hingga sampai ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang terbuat dari batu yang tersusun mengelilinginya.

Naruto meneliti tempat itu, hingga mata sapphirenya menangkap tulisan yang terukir di sebuah batu;

'Jika kau ingin bahagia, cabutlah pedang di sana dan berdirilah di tengah-tengah lingkaran ini'

Naruto, pikirannya sudah kacau hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dicabutnya pedang yang tertancap di batu besar tersebut dan berdirilah dia di lingkaran seperti apa yang dituliskan di batu itu.

"Naruto!" tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

"Bukannya kau tak mau melihatku lagi, Tuan Uchiha? PERGI!" senyum pahit awalnya terukir di wajah Naruto. Hingga senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaian yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding seringaian para Uchiha.

Sasuke yang berada di luar lingkaran batu tersebut mencoba mendekat. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Jiwa Naruto telah keluar dari raganya tanpa ada darah setetespun. Sasuke berlari memastikan semua baik-baik saja, tapi, hal itu percuma.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan hal ini. Sakit. Sakit ketika melihat seseorang yang ia cintai meninggal dihadapannya.

Sasuke memilih untuk menjauh sebelum kenangan tentang Naruto semakin merekat pada dirinya. Pergi ke penginapan mengambil mobilnya dan langsung melesat cepat kembali ke rumahnya. Semua barang-barangnya dan Naruto dia tinggalkan begitu saja di penginapan. Dia perlu menenangkan pikirannya.

Paginya, Shirakawa digemparkan dengan ditemukannya sosok tak bernyawa di lingkaran kematian. Lingkaran tersebut memakan korban lagi.

Jiwa Naruto kini tetap berada di Shirakawa, menunggu di tempat itu sampai hal yang menyebabkan kematiannya kembali.

**(END OF FLASHBACK**)

"Aku memang pantas mendapatkan hal ini. Tapi, setidaknya maukah kau tetap bertemu denganku seperti biasanya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban positif dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau tahu? Sejak saat terakhir kita bertemu, rasa sakit hatiku karena kau telah banyak berkurang sekarang. Memang tak hilang semua tapi, hal itu cukup untukku. Jika sekarang aku mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu, aku akan kembali ke alam sana dan tak bisa kembali untuk bertemu denganmu, Teme," Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sasuke, pelukan hangat yang sudah lama dia tunggu.

"Jadi?" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Kita akan terus bersama Sasuke. Aku ingin, jiwaku yang semula terikat dalam tempat ini bisa bebas. Kita bisa kembali ke kota kita dan aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, Sasuke."

Seolah mendapatkan secercah cahaya di tengah kegelapan, Sasuke sumringah. Rasa bahagia membuncah dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Shion, bisakah aku pergi dari sini bersama dengan Sasuke?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada sobatnya yang sedang berdiri membeku.

"A-ah, Hmm. Bisa tapi, aku harus melakukan ritual untuk kepergianmu dulu Naruto. Agar kalian bisa hidup bahagia." Shion tersenyum dan mulai melaksanakan ritual khas Shirakawa dengan tarian-tarian.

"Aishiteru Naruto!" Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo…"

Setelah ritual selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shirakawa.

Mereka pamit pada Shion, dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke, sekembalinya ke penginapan, langsung disambut dengan kekhawatiran dari sang butler. Yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop karena merasa Sasuke diperlakukan layaknya seorang bayi.

Setelahnya, Sasuke pun memberi perintah agar mereka kembali ke kota malam ini juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan di belakang Kakashi yang tengah kesulitan lantaran harus membawa semua barang-barang Sasuke.

Sementara itu, tepat saat kaki Sasuke menginjak area perbatasan Shirakawa, tangan Naruto yang bebas dari genggaman Sasuke menarik jas yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Lihatlah! Pemandangan Shirakawa di malam hari adalah sebuah keajaiban, Sasuke. Orang-orang di sini menyebutnya dengan Shirakawa-go Light Up. Keajaiban yang indah, ya…"

Mata Sasuke terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dimana Shirakawa yang terselimuti kegelapan sedikit meremang dengan adanya lentera yang bercahaya. Terlihat seperti tart dengan cream putih yang diberi lilin pada sekeliling bagiannya. Sangat indah.

Jadi tahu, 'kan, dua keajaiban yang kami jelaskan di awal cerita tadi?

Sasuke dapat terus bersama dengan Naruto, itu keajaiban pertama. Dan keajaiban kedua adalah pemandangan indah kala malam dari di sini, tentunya di samping orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu kembali meski dalam dunia yang berbeda. Melepas segala kerinduan yang mereka simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

FINISH!-

Miko : Hu..hu.. *terharu* senangnya bikin fict yang happy ending gini!

Rei : *ikutan terharu* *ngusap air mata pake tissue closet*

Miko : Jiah.. tissue closet. ==" Wah-wah! Miko jadi ketagihan bikin fict collab nih. Gawat!

Rei : Hn..

Miko : Uuh, ya udah deh!

Miko n' Rei : ok, Happy SasuNaru day everyone! Don' forget to review ya! See ya on the next fict..


End file.
